In the natural world, rain and snow accumulated in the mountains permeate the ground and become groundwater. After a while, the groundwater becomes spring water and forms the headstream of a river. During this process, the water becomes reduced either by the subdivision of the hydrogen bond group (cluster) of water molecules caused by infrared rays, negative ion actions, or magnetic actions of minerals and rocks, or by receiving the electrons generated by the friction between water molecules created from collision against the rocks or waterfall. The water in such condition is called activated water, and various effects of the activated condition are gradually lost since the activated condition cannot be maintained for a long period of time.
Therefore, a water activation device has been developed by applying the principle of this activation process, where the water losing its activation effect is reactivated by water flow friction which is caused by flowing and stirring the city water through ceramic baked particles placed in the internal space.
However, the limited length of the water passage in the conventional activation process gives rise to problems such as insufficiency in activation effect and fails in subdividing the water molecules and lowering a voltage of oxidation-reduction. Also, in the activation device having a structure that the ceramic baking particles are mixed together and collide against each other by the water flow, the water flow often becomes sluggish because the particles are unevenly distributed, which results in losing the water pressure. Moreover, the wearing-out of the ceramic baking particles over a long period of time reduces the amount of the ceramic baking particles and causes problems such as losing the activation effect and requiring maintenance works for replacing the ceramic baking particles.
As described in the foregoing, there is a need for a water activation device that can overcome the drawbacks of the conventional technology.